


Hold Me Close and Don't Let Go

by itsclowreedsfault



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclowreedsfault/pseuds/itsclowreedsfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choked sob escaped Fai's throat and Kurogane pulled him closer, holding him as his body trembled. Fai fisted his hands in Kurogane's shirt, pressing his head to the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 'He's here. He's alive, and he's here. They're all fine'.</p>
<p>"Shh. Calm down. It was just a dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: really really brief mention of blood.

"Fai. Wake up. Fai!"

Fai sat up with a jolt, his breathing ragged and eyes open wide with terror. He could still feel the remnants of the dream squeezing his heart, the coldness of the bodies held close against his own, empty eyes looking back at him, and the  _blood,_ so much  _blood_  soaking his hands and his clothes...

" _Fai_. Look at me."

It took him a few moments to realize that there were hands holding his arms, gentle hands that moved to grab his chin and make him look at worried red eyes.

"Kuro-... Kuro-sama?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here."

A choked sob escaped Fai's throat and Kurogane pulled him closer, holding him as his body trembled. Fai fisted his hands in Kurogane's shirt, pressing his head to the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  _He's here. He's alive, and he's here. They're all fine._

"Shh. Calm down. It was just a dream."

"I... you... the kids..."

It was hard to make the dream go away. It was much too real, what with them having come close to death so many times already. Fai had lost his family once; he couldn't bear the thought of losing the people he loved again. 

He tried to focus on the feeling of Kurogane's fingers caressing his hair and the familiar warmth of his body.Slowly, the tremors and sobs died down.

"Better now?"

Kurogane wiped the remaining tears from Fai's face, and the blond nodded weakly. He had to try a few times before he got his voice to work.

"I'd lost all of you. The kids, Mokona,  _you_... you were g-gone."

"It was just a dream. I'm right here, okay? The kid and the pork bun are sleeping on the other room. And the princess is safe in her country."

"I know. But it was such a horrible feeling, Kuro-pon. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Fai managed a small smile, running his thumb over the back of Kurogane's hand, turning his gaze away so he wouldn't start crying again.

"Would you mind if we took a look at Syaoran-kun and Mokona?"

Kurogane didn't answer, just nodded, taking Fai's hand and helping him get up. They moved quietly to the room next to theirs, and Fai tried not to make any noise as he got closer to watch the sleeping figures on the bed. Syaoran looked even younger in his sleep, with Mokona tucked neatly beside him, her tiny paws grabbing the comforter. Fai felt the remaining tension in his body disappear at the sight, a surge of affection taking its place.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and Kurogane propped his chin on Fai's shoulder. 

"You won't lose us, Fai", he repeated.

Fai didn't know how long they stood like that, silent, watching Syaoran and Mokona sleep. Eventually, they returned to their own room, and it wasn't until he was finally tucked in Kurogane's arms again that Fai spoke.

"Thank you, Kuro-sama."

"For what?"

"For being here."

Kurogane tightened his arms around Fai, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll always be here. Try to sleep now."

Fai nodded, closing his eyes and letting himself be lulled to sleep by the steady rise and fall of Kurogane's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some KuroFai fluff, so there you go!
> 
> If you want to be friends on tumblr, feel free to message me: @itsclowreedsfault.


End file.
